The Secret
by MissPiggy97
Summary: Quinn - Popular Girl. Rachel - New girl/Freak One has a secret, the other, well, she's the freak. Eventual Puckleberry probably
1. Chapter 1

After vibrating off the table, Quinn finally picked the phone up. 42 new text messages flashed onto the screen. Sighing to herself she absent mindedly scrolled through them all. Friend requests, party invitations, they all crowded her screen until in frustration she threw the phone on the floor! Couldn't they leave her alone? Sure she's the most popular girl in school but she just wants to sleep. The home phone rings and she screams into her pillow.

She quarrels with herself about actually getting up but does anyway. She glides into the uniform of her school, but her being her, she deftly rolls over the waist band of her kilt, undoes the top button of her blouse, adjusts her opaque tights (much better than those hideous knee socks that only the first years insist on wearing) and slips on Mary Jane's, all while straightening her luscious blonde locks and applying an ounce of make-up onto beautifully un-blemished skin.

Before sliding into her red Audi convertible, she munches on a slice of wholemeal toast sparingly glazed with butter.

Rachel looked at her phone and sighed. 0 text messages, 0 phone calls, 0 friends. Lying back in bed she deflated slightly. After a month in school she was still the new girl, still the freak, still alone.

Forcing herself out of bed she watched her reflection in the mirror; short brown hair frames her heart shape face and deep set hazel eyes miserably stare back at her. Well she doesn't want to be late to school now does she? She reprimands herself while throwing on the ugly uniform of a light and dark blue kilt, white blouse, knee socks and loafers.

Before slipping out the door she throws on the matching dark blue blazer and gobbles up a slice of white toast dripping with butter and climbs into her black Suzuki Jeep, which her father bought for her before she transferred schools.

Pulling into the school car park, the Suzuki indicated to park in a prime space reserved for only the school hierarchy. While waiting for a student to pass, a red convertible zooms past and perfectly parks in the available space.

Staring in disbelief at the convertible, Rachel rolls her eyes and drives off to find another space.

Quinn strutted into school and was met by: her boyfriend Puck, her BFF Santana and Santana's girlfriend Brittany. After a quick gossip and gathering of her books the four glided down the hall to class while adoring peers part like the red sea.

Rachel walked into school and was met by no-one. Shrugging nonchalantly she moved to her locker, pulled out the necessary books and power walked to class.

Flouncing down into the appropriate seat, Quinn glanced over to her Biology partner and crumpled her nose in disgust. Flicking her hair to one side she turned 180 degrees in her seat and simply said:

"Look scholarship student, we both know you don't belong here so let's make this easy. You do the homework, I put my name on the top and we both get the grade. Ok?"

Before letting her answer, Quinn swung around in her seat, crossed her legs and started paying attention to her precisely manicured nails out of complete boredom.

Dumfounded, Rachel nodded but realised that no one was paying any attention to her, never mind her biology partner.

The teacher arrived and spouted some speech about god knows what and the two completely different girls both spent the lesson in two completely different ways.

Lunch rolled around and while Rachel sat alone, Quinn was surrounded by her followers all begging for an invite to her pool party. Once bored of everyone fawning over her, she got up, mentioned something about going to the toilet and sashayed off to behind the gym.

Sighing contentedly, she leaned into him as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. No one could find out about her dirty little secret, Quinn contemplated, Puck, her image booster was for show, whilst this was the man who held her heart in the palm of his hands. It was a pity that this was the only way they could meet but she had to protect her image. Locking lips with him all thoughts were eradicated from her mind.

Meandering around the school, Rachel tried to memorise the root she had taken, but all thoughts left her head when she stumbled across the embracing couple in the shadows behind the gym.

Backtracking, she eventually turned and ran off back towards the courtyard to try to make sense of what she saw.

Sensing someone watching Quinn looked up only to see the retreating body of her Biology partner. Eyes widening in shock, she sprang away from him and watched as the girl headed back to the courtyard. Something had to be done to keep her mouth shut or all hell will break loose...


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn? Quinn what's wrong?"

"Sh...She saw us."

"Who? Saw what?"

"She. Her. Berry! Saw US!"

"So?"

"FINN! She saw us. Together!"

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Do you know what will happen if she tells anyone? We will be ruined!"

"How?" But his question fell on deaf ears. Quinn carried on.

"I will lose EVERYTHING! My reputation, my respect, the fear I instil in people. And Puck, oh god Puck. I'll lose him too. That's it I'll be a loser; no boyfriend, no status, NOTHING!"

"You'll have me?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Oh Finn. I know I'll have you but don't you want more? All those little perks that my reputation brings."

"Well, uh…"

"But it's okay. I'll just…stop her from talking. That'll solve it. Right Finn? She looked at him expectantly."

"Uhhhhhh…right!"

"Good. Now I'll go have a chat with Berry and I'll see you…uh…"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah that's right tonight. Bye baby." She waggled her fingers at him before casually storming off.

Finn's head hurt. Did he love Quinn? Of course, but did he love psychotic Quinn? He shuddered. The jury is still out on that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Berry!" she called out.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, of course it's me silly."

"Uhhhhh…yeah. So what can I help you with?"

"Oh Berry." Quinn placed her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders while delicately steering her towards an empty bench under the old oak tree. "Why would there be something up?"

"Well it's you and you're talking to me."

"So?" She asked sweetly.

"It's me. Man Hands. Treasure Trail. Hobbit. You know, me."

"Yeah well. I've always had a soft spot for you really."

"Seriously?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! Those names were…terms of endearment." She squeezed the other girl's shoulders gently. "Anyway, we need to talk." Her tone remained playful but there was a serious edge to her words.

"About?" Rachel prompted while they sat down.

"Us. Well, you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You." Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead crossed her legs. "Now, am I right in assuming that you were just behind the gym?"

"Yes, you would be correct in saying that however I do not see the significance of my whereabouts when"

"Stop!" Rachel quickly shut her mouth. "Look I know that you saw us."

"Who? You and that rather tall boy whose name I forget."

"Finn." Quinn's teeth started to grate.

"Ah yes, Finn."

"Yeah so, you're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"By anyone I assume you mean that mohawked boy."

"Puck."

"Yes, Puck." Rachel managed to get his name out, although she doubted it was his real name. That nickname set her teeth on edge and he hadn't a clue as to why.

"So are you gonna tell?"

"Well Quinn it is none of my business."

"Exactly!"

"But, if I feel that someone may get hurt then surely it would be in everyone's best interests if the truth came out."

"By everyone I assume you mean Puckerman. Quinn growled through her clenched teeth."

"Well, and Finn."

"Finn?" She asked in a disbelieving manner.

"Yes. He can't be happy about being your dirty little secret."

"Look Man Ha…I mean Berry"

"Rachel." The brunette corrected.

"Rachel," Quinn spat." Keep your mouth shut and your hands off my man."

"Men." Rachel yet again corrected. The judgemental look she gave off was not missed by Quinn.

"Whatever! I saw how your face softened at Finn's name and the edge to your voice at the mention of Puckerman."

"I can assure you Quinn that I feel nothing for either man."

"Good. Keep it that way." Quinn returned the judgemental look before sashaying off towards main campus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Man hands!"

Begrudgingly, Rachel slowly turned around to face the long lost child of Lucifer.

"Yes Santana?" There was an irate edge to her voice.

"Hi Rachie."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, I mean she knew that they had dance class together but still…

"Hi Britt." Rachel cracked a small smile toward the blonde. "how can I assist you ladies?"

"Cut the crap Hobbit, we know that you know about Q and Finn."

"I can assure you that I have no idea what you are on about, now if you'll excuse me I have to go." She started to turn when Santana reached out and caught her arm.

"Rachel." She hissed

"What?"

"Look, I know we aren't the best of friends," Rachel scoffed at that. "BUT, I look out for people who are close to me, and if you're good enough for Britt, then I guess you're good enough for me."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah well. Like I said, I look out for people who are close to me and well…I know Quinn and she can be a bitch, if I do say so myself."

"Okay…"

"Just don't take any of her crap."

"Uhhh, thanks."

"Yeah so we have got to go now, and remember, this conversation NEVER happened."

"Bye Rachie." Brittany waved while Santana dragged her off down the corridor.

Well that was…unusual, Rachel thought to herself as she walked to the Library.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn peered around the corner and crept into the now empty corridor. After checking again that the coast was clear he grinned. He was THE man! He successfully snooped on a private conversation between Santana, Brittany, and the small girl. He would make an AWESOME spy.

While walking to the cafeteria he thought about what they were saying, what did they mean by 'we know that you know about Q and Finn' what does that small girl know? Anyway it probably doesn't matter.

He pushed open the door to the cafeteria and looked for the lunch lady. Sometimes she gave him an afternoon snack if he danced for her.

* * *

><p>Puck peered around the corner and crept into the now empty office. After checking again that the coast was clear he grinned. He was THE man! He successfully snooped on a private conversation between the principal and the school nurse (or should he say the principal's new 'friend'). He would make an AWESOME spy.<p>

While walking out of the office he thought about how cool he was when he saw Santana drag Brittany into a janitor's closet, he smirked, what he would give to have a front row seat to that show! Also he noticed a lanky boy peer around a corner with a grin on his face. Oh this would be interesting.

He followed the boy all the way to the cafeteria where he saw him dancing for the lunch lady. He sent a quick thank you to Jew-God for showing him that sight before heading to the library to annoy the Librarian or well…anyone really.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat in the library happily studying for her upcoming Spanish test. Mr Schue was her teacher so it was not going to be hard test however, her being the scholarship student, she has to keep studying to remain at school.<p>

While trying to straighten out a crick in her neck she saw Puck enter the Library. Attempting to hide her gasp at the fact that he was entering 'the forbidden zone', she glanced back at her Spanish verb list.

She felt a presence beside her and glanced up to see no other but the boy she had been inwardly mocking earlier.

He smirked at her before sitting down.

"You know I never can get the difference between contar and cortar."

She stared at him. Was he talking to her? That makes 3 popular kids who would never normally speak or even look at her.

"Well, contar means to count, while cortar means to cut."

"Riiiight."

He was still here, just glancing around at all the bookshelves. Placing her pen on her book she sighed.

"Can I help you?" God those words should be tattooed onto her forehead if all these popular kids were going to keep approaching her.

"Uhhh, yeah, you can."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Do you want to tell me or…"

"Oh yeah. Well I know that you know something about my girlfriend and I want you to tell me."

Dear lord did everyone know that she was just walking aimlessly towards the gym when she accidently found Quinn Fabrey making out with Finn Hudson. "Pardon?"

"You know something about my girlfriend and I want you to tell me."

"I know nothing." She presumed that she resembled a rabbit in the headlights at this moment.

"Fine." He growled. "Now I have to find and ask Satan and we all know how co-operative she can be." He grumbled sarcastically.

Scraping his chair along the floor he got up but looked back at her again, "If or shall I say when Satan tells me NOTHING, we will resume this conversation, and you will tell me got it," he seemed to fumbling for her name.

"Rachel."

"Right, I knew that. Anyway, got it Rachel?"

She nodded.

"Good."

He turned and stalked out of the Library.

She slumped in her chair, why won't they leave her alone?


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed, and aside from the occasional glance from Quinn, life returned to normal. Subconsciously she had been avoiding the library but well, she could more revision at home, staying behind was unnecessary really. It had nothing to do with the fact that Noah Puckerman had begun to loiter at the door to the library waiting for her so he interrogate her.

However today she just had to go and study there, she didn't nearly have enough reference books in her house to be able to complete the assignment. So that's how she arrived here, sitting in the large library surrounded by huge reference books, and chewing the end of her pen all while trying to retain irrelevant information about English Literature.

Well, that was until he entered, she attempted to scoot away from his sight but her 'subtle' movements only alerted him of her presence.

A sly smirk appeared on his face before he sauntered over to her and dropped into the chair opposite. Holding his chin in his hands he continued to stare at her. Finally she dropped her pen to the table,

"What?"

"Oh come on, no hello?"

She just looked at him.

"Okay then. So berry, Satan was no use. So it's down to you."

"Look Noah, I honestly know NOTHING." She picked up her pen and began to study.

He scowled, sighed and unpacked his homework.

"Really? You're going to stay and homework that's…3 weeks late?"

"No I'm going to stay, pretend to homework and shoot spit-balls at you until you answer me."

She groaned.

**20 minutes later:**

"STOP! Just stop!"

He grinned

"Gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What you know about Q"

"Noah, I know nothing" she packed up her stuff in super quick time and before he had time to notice she had power walked out the door and towards the school doors.

He followed suit and ran after her,

"Berry!"

Great she was ignoring him.

"Berry!"

Silence as she walked out the door. Standing in the middle of the now empty car park he shouted,

"Rachel!"

She stopped. He caught up to her quickly,

"Please, please tell me." He looked…broken. She felt awful but she had to do it. She told Quinn she would.

"Noah. Sit in my car and I'll tell you."

"Okay?"

They climbed in.

"Right. Promise you won't get angry at me for not telling you when you first asked?"

"Yeah, sure. Go on."

"She's cheating on you." She blurted it out so quickly she wasn't even sure she actually said it.

He stared blankly at her.

"Pardon?"

"She's cheating on you Noah."

He began to shake and his hands balled into fists.

"With who?" he spat out.

"Finn Hudson." She was a little afraid now.

He scoffed.

"I'm sorry Noah."

"Yeah, well."

She sat quietly and looked out of her windscreen.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Play along."

She did a double take.

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to play along until I can publicly shame her. It's what she deserves."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to rat you out."

"Thanks."

"Yeah… thanks Rach." He went to leave the car before he stopped "gimme your hand" she complied" he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on her hand, "call me when you get home."

He left.

She glanced at her hand, before putting her car into drive.

She called him when she got home, they chatted. She made a friend. And somehow, she got roped into shaming Quinn. Honestly, the thought made her smile; Noah deserved someone in his corner.


	7. Chapter 7

The ice dripped down her face in gooey clumps before splatting onto the floor below her. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the icy ones of Noah Puckerman. Rachel shivered.

"Was that really necessary Noah?"

"Sorry Rach."

"Yeah well, can I have a towel please?"

"Sure." He tossed a towel at her, "So what cha think?"

"Its…cold."

"And?"

"Humiliating."

"Perfect." He smirked. "Thanks again for being my test subject."

"Yeah…"

"Go take a shower."

"Thanks."

She walked slowly up the stairs while he lounged on his couch waiting for her to finish.

"Hey." She re-entered the room.

"Hi."

"It's a good thing you keep an extra set of my clothes here or I'd be walking around naked."

He chuckled, "Yeah well it seemed necessary after all the torture I've put you through while discovering a Quinn worthy punishment." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "And…I think we've found it."

"Found what?" she snuggled closer trying to absorb his natural warmth.

"The perfect humiliation for our resident cheater."

"Good. I don't think I could take any more of your…punishments."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each-other's arms on his couch until the sound of the front door opening alerted them to the arrival of his mother and little sister.

"Rachel!" the little girl hurled herself at Rachel.

"Hi Sarah." Rachel tried to hold back her huge smile at the girl's antics while Noah rolled his eyes and went to help Rachel detangle herself from the girl.

"Rachel what a wonderful surprise."

"Hi Mrs Puckerman."

"Oh dear we've talked about this, call me Sarah." The older woman smiled. Before entering the kitchen,

"NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN WHAT IS THIS SUBSTANCE ON MY KICHEN FLOOR?"

The boy flinched at the harshness of his mother's voice and went to explain but Rachel intervened and saved his ass,

"Oh Mrs Puckerman I'm so sorry that was my fault entirely I was drinking a slushy that your son lovingly bought me, and I dropped it. It completely escaped my mind. I'm so sorry." Rachel batted her eyelashes at the woman.

"Oh Rachel, its ok. Noah come clean this up. You should never leave a lady to clean up a mess when she is a guest."

"Yes mom." He winked at Rachel before sauntering off to the kitchen.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Becca?"

"Will you play with me until dinners ready?"

"Of course." Rachel beamed down at the girl.

"No fair mom!" Noah whined, "How come Becca gets to play when I have to clean." He smiled at his mother's fake frown. Rachel giggled before settling down with Becca.

"Rachel honey."

"Yes Mrs Puckerman?"

"Sarah." She mock admonished.

"Sarah." She smiled coyly.

"You are staying for dinner aren't you?"

"Uhhh, sure?"

"Good." Sarah grinned at the girl before disappearing into the kitchen.

Once sure that the girls were distracted Sarah rounded on her son,

"Noah."

"Mom."

"How are things with Quinn?"

"Fine."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"If everything is fine then why are you spending so much time with Rachel, and don't think I haven't noticed the extra sets of clothes she keeps in your room and you wash them when their dirty."

"Uhhh."

"Noah."

"We're friends. Nothing more. She's helping me…"

"With what?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"She's cheating on me and Rachel is helping to create a suitable humiliating punishment for her. That's why there was slushy on the floor, I'm planning to attack Quinn with one." He bowed his head in shame.

"Oh thank the lord."

"Mom?"

"I never liked Quinn honey. I always knew she was trouble. Make sure you aim for her hair." She smiled before turning her attention to the chicken she was preparing.

"I love you mom." He caught round the small woman.

"Hi do you need any help?" Rachel asked as she entered the room.

"Oh honey no. It's fine. Noah go play with Rachel and your sister I've got it covered in here."

"Ok mom." He kissed her on the cheek before pulling Rachel out of the kitchen.

Noah smiled as he watched Rachel interact with his sister. Life was good; Rachel and he were great friends, his family love her, and Quinn…well, Quinn was gonna get what she deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

"So today's the day huh?" Rachel shifted on the spot nervously.

"Yup."

"Yay?"

"Don't be nervous Rach."

"I…I'm not."

"Sure…" He smiled up at her from his position at the slushy machine.

Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Anyway, I told you, you wont be doing it. I'll do it all and you can just stand back and enjoy the show." He stood up and walked to the cash register.

"Thank you." She gave him a hug while he got out his wallet. Noah looked down and enveloped her further into hug while paying.

"C'mon lets go before this thing melts."

"Okay." They walked to Noah's truck and handed her the slushy while he climbed into the driving seat. They set off to what would undoubtedly be a memorable day.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was nervous. There was no way to deny it. She really wanted to get Quinn, but she didn't want Noah to get into trouble. That would be awful. If only she hadn't wandered round on that day, then maybe Noah and Quinn would still be a happy couple and she wouldn't feel like a…a…home wrecker!

"Noah, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, she is your girlfriend."

"Hah! She stopped being that after we had that chat in your car."

She nodded, he was right. This is all Quinn's fault! If only she had been content with this wonderful man beside her, then she wouldn't about to be covered in a slushy.

"You're right. Thanks for the lift to school. I guess I'll see you soon then." She handed him the slushy, flashed him a smile, and hooped out of the car.

He watched her walk off and sighed. He never thought he would be about to do this. To empty an extra-large slushy over the head of his girlfriend. His cheating girlfriend! No. Quinn deserved this. SHE cheated on HIM! He shouldn't feel guilty, and he didn't if he thought about it, he wasn't guilty about Quinn, no, he felt guilty about dragging Rachel into all of this. But it had to be done. He needed her. He glanced down at the slushy and smirked the slushy had been especially made by himself and he was quite proud of it. It was multi-coloured, almost a rainbow. This would be extra tricky to wash off. And that was EXACTLY what he wanted. He wanted her to suffer, and be in emotional pain because she made him feel that way! She hurt him - even though he'd never admit it. Anyway, he needed to do this. He had to. It was right!

He climbed out of the car and sauntered into school with a determined yet terrifying look on his face. Everyone watched him with eagle eyes, simply anticipating him. And when he passed them, they followed him. Relieved that they were not the victim for whatever he had planned, yet intrigued at who was.

He turned the corner and stopped there she was, Quinn Fabray, looking into the mirror stuck on the inside of her locker while chatting to Santana and Britney who were situated either side of her also with their lockers open.

The students formed a circle around the area all while guessing which lady he would attack.

Santana turned, looked him straight in the eye and gave him a look that said 'Go on, do it.'

So he did.

He walked up to Quinn with the slushy hidden behind her back. He tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked inquisitively at him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel standing in the prime spot where she would see everything that was about to happen. She nodded at him and that was all the encouragement he needed. His eyes slowly filled with hatred.

Before Quinn could start a sentence he threw half of the the slushy in her face and emptied the remaining half on top of her head.

"YOU LYING, CHEATING WHORE!"

The corridor gasped.

"P..Puck?"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME! I DON'T ASSOCIATE WITH CHEATERS!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Go cry to lover boy Finn." His voice dripped with venom.

She ran off, trying and failing to avoid the points and taunts from the other students.

The crowd dissolved, leaving only Santana, Britney, Rachel and of course Noah.

"Well done Puck." Santana sounded proud, genuinely proud.

"Yay! Puck got revenge! Sannie?"

"Yeah Britt."

"Will there be Puckleberry now?"

"Uhhh Come on Britt, we gotta go." Santana quickly pulled Britney away from the scene.

"What's a Puckleberry?"

"Honestly Rach, I have absolutely no idea." He smiled down at her.

"I'm so proud of you Noah."

"Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around him and yet again he enveloped her further into the hug. They stayed like that until the bell went which alerted them that they'd missed their first period.

"Ooops." Rachel giggled.

"Oh well." He smiled down at her. "Wanna skip school today?"

"Noah Elijah Puckerman! We must attend class or we'll get into serious trouble." She admonished.

"Chill Rach. I was joking."

"Oh."

"C'mon lets go to Spanish."

"Ci." She giggled.

They walked to class, still with their arms partially around each-other. The faint sounds of Quinn Fabay's sobs echoed through the now empty corridor, soon followed with soothing words from one Finn Hudson. All was right with the world. Puckleberry were almost a couple and well…that's all that matters really. At least according to Brittney it was…


End file.
